


Bedded

by twitch



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, In Brief, Kylo Is a Little Shit, M/M, Oral Sex, Sort Of, Then it Tames Down, and a pervert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitch/pseuds/twitch
Summary: Kylo is in need of a new bed.Also known as, Kylo in a mattress shop is the kid in a candy shop.





	Bedded

**Author's Note:**

> There is inspiration behind this tale. Not the actions itself but a spoken line. A family friend with no verbal filter actually said the line aloud for friends to hear. For the longest time I knew that a story begged to be written around it and as of last week the full idea wasy born.

“Unh… babe – you’re so fucking goo—uggh!“

Mouth full Hux could only arch an eyebrow as the moan turned pained, knowing that he had his teeth covered. 

“No, no – keep going… yeah, down… shit, like that.”

The hand in his hair fisted tighter and guided him, not that he needed the direction, quick little swallows fluttering against Kylo as he sank his mouth lower. He relaxed his throat as Kylo moved his head for him, hips mostly in place on the bed.

Pulled back, breathing through his mouth, a rasped inhale, Hux twisted onto his front, Kylo’s hands settling onto his hips once he had him in position. He began to get to his knees but Kylo’s hand on his back held him down, the other fumbling with the opened lube. The teasing from earlier only required a couple thrusts of stretching fingers before Kylo was easing his cock into him.

Kylo’s hand didn’t move from his back, hard and heavy to prevent him from jerking back towards his slow, frustratingly leisurely, moving hips. It was like being in a wave pool, undulating, heat pouring over him from Kylo. “Kylo, god – hard-ahhh!”

Kylo stopped but Hux shook his head quickly and took the advantage of thrusting back with Kylo’s distraction. It was enough persuasion to have them groaning together and then Kylo did relent, going harder and deeper.

Minutes later, awareness sinking in that he was lying in the cold slick of lube as well as his own mess, Hux tried shifting, but Kylo hadn’t moved from off him, efficiently trapping him. “Your bed sucks,” Hux mumbled, kissing along Kylo’s forearm, shuffled high up enough to serve as cushion and temptation.

“Tell me about it.” It had been muttered into his hair, and he did enjoy the warmth that brushed over his scalp and neck, but Kylo eased away. He laid beside him, one thigh staying between his. “I have the bruises on my back to prove it.”

Hux smirked against his arm, his attempt at a hickey paused. “I thought I made most of them.”

“Mm-hm.” A smug wet wiggle of tongue at his shoulder agreed with that statement. “I can’t count the number of times I’ve woke up with my back pulled or twist-” Hux’s laugh and the elbow he shook back into Kylo’s ribs resulted in a bite to the wet skin. “Okay, yeah, that’s you too.”

“I’m your doctor’s worst enemy.” Hux pressed his thumb down on the hickey, the teeth indents yet to disappear. “Seriously though, your bed is crap. You ought to buy a new one.”

“I probably should,” Kylo admitted, nuzzling into his neck. “I’ve had the bed since I was a teenager.”

“What?” Hux tried to sit up to protest properly but able to move only one side of his body didn’t help. “That’s over fifteen years old! Possibly twenty.”

“I rotate it twice a year, flip it over at the beginning of the year too,” Kylo pointed out. 

“I nearly broke my rib just now, so either you’ve flipped it off your balcony without knowing it or… or something else.” Groaning into the mattress for reasons unrelated to three minutes ago Hux shook his head. “You need a new mattress.” He cocked his head before shifting to side-eye Kylo. “Is the box spring the same age too?”

“Yeah.” 

Kylo sounded drowsy but Hux was awake and prepared. “I’m taking you out to buy a whole new bed.”

“Later.”

It took another shift to position himself back at Kylo’s arm, nipping it in admonishment. Kylo only tightened his arm, fingers wiggling for the pillow out of reach. Hux’s next attempt was a lick at his elbow, more wet than he intended, dragging slow over the inside flesh, but rather than getting the irritated mumble he wanted Kylo nipped at his neck, rubbing himself up against where his butt met hip. “No, you’re getting up now,” Hux countered, jerking his elbow back enough to get a small grunt from Kylo. “I spend most nights in your bed that I have the right to state you need a new bed. I’ll buy you a new bed if needed, I don’t want to be going to a chiropractor in the next five years.”

Kylo moved completely, on his side, quiet for the longest time, until he spoke, forced casual. “How often do you plan on staying here?”

Hux refrained from biting his lip. He knew his face had to be caught in the cautious calm that he wore at work, prepared to give bad news to clients or facing off with the jerk in accounting. The topic of back-breaking beds had ventured into the unspeakable but apparently unavoidable. “More?”

*

Shared shower time wasn’t unusual for them but this broke new records for them. It was a hands free quick event, cleaning and handing off respective towels. That alone was telling enough. Hux ignored it for the time, reminding himself that the inevitable talk could be had after shopping, probably during dinner – by God, why hadn’t he seen this already? 

Face still a bit damp even after fully dressed, shoes tied hastily, he rose to his feet when slightly tacky fingers pulled his hair away from his forehead, only a few strands falling to over his eyebrows. When Kylo stepped around him, observing his handiwork, Hux was breathless and wide-eyed. “What?” Kylo asked.

Throwing himself at Kylo would be counterproductive. Summoning the willpower that threatened to flow south he lifted a hand to Kylo’s shoulder, pushing him around and out the bedroom.

The roads were busy with the Saturday crowd who didn’t have the time during the workweek to get out and do the menial outings of life. Fortunately most of those people weren’t shopping for a new bed set, letting them find a parking spot quickly enough.

The time spent in the shower was made up for once they stepped inside the store. Hux nearly squirmed when the hand that settled on his waist included thumb dipping up under his shirt. “What size were you thinking?”

Kylo looked towards him and the thoughts that accompanied it had to have been lewd when a pinky slid the full length into his jeans. “Big, really big.”

Snorting under his breath Hux tried again. “So the bed you have now is… what, a double?” 

“Yeah.” Knowing that there would be no want for going smaller, not only for activities done in bed but also their sizes, Hux turned right, away from the twin beds that they would’ve been walking past had they continued straight. Kylo laughed behind him, and briefly his left hand curled up to brush over the other side of his waist, but Kylo withdrew, strolling behind him. “What do you think?” Kylo asked.

Hux pursed his lips, considering the bedroom as it was set up now. It was spacious, a bedside table set to the side Kylo slept on. Imagining additions as well as mattress sizes Hux stopped to let Kylo walk beside him again. “Queen?”

“That works with me.”

Tone agreeable, cheery even, Hux had no reason to glance his way. Agreement didn’t trigger any suspicion so they continued past the double beds and hung a left to where the queen beds were located. 

Hux waited while Kylo proceeded to lie down, testing the mattress by turning from his back and onto his side. There was no point in testing the beds that didn’t pass muster with Kylo. It was the third mattress Kylo tried that he nodded in approval to that Hux joined him, first sitting then lying down beside him. “You like it?” Hux asked, finding it a bit too soft for his liking.

“It’s firmer than the first two, so it’s better,” Kylo explained.

Hux sat back up, swatting Kylo with the back of his hand. “Find something you like.”

Pulling Kylo up, walking and watching Kylo test mattresses for another minute, Kylo twisted from back to side then to front. Rather than ask him to try out the bed with him Kylo shifted onto his front. Hux tipped his head, eyes widening when Kylo began rutting against the bed. A mother rushed her daughter past them. “Kylo!” he hissed sharply.

Kylo shook hair out of his eyes, grinning up at him. “Your turn?”

Hux took the offered hand and yanked him up.

Kylo surveyed the beds, hand testing beds before deciding they were worth lying down. He tried two more beds in this manner, settling in with a contented snuggle. Kylo twisted onto his side, smiling at him. “Come on, try this bed, you’ll like it.”

Kylo shuffled over to make room so he could lie down beside him. The label on the mattress indicated it was memory foam. He was vaguely aware of what that entailed which had always sounded like a good thing. Kylo also hadn’t moved towards him too much once they were on the mattress together. So at least if one of them moved the other wouldn’t be sprung awake. 

However staying in one spot wasn’t on Kylo’s mind, made evident when he sprung quickly, rolling onto his knees on either side of Hux’s thighs, ducking down to kiss him, shifting their bodies together in a deep controlled movement.

Hux didn’t know if he should be impressed that the bed only rocked slightly with them.

“Fu-“ Unsure if another mother and daughter would be walking past, Hux censored himself quickly. “Get off Kylo!” 

Kylo stood up smoothly as though he hadn’t just mounted him in public. “Good, sturdy.” 

The smack to his hip rather than the bed had Hux burning hotter. 

Hux strode ahead from the hand that tried to resume its place on his hip.

Kylo hummed and hawed over the beds that he tested, decidedly lacklustre in comparison to the previous beds he tested. The flush on Hux’s face faded though his mood hadn’t lifted. They had developed enough routine together that he knew, potentially, something else could happen. Yet all Kylo did was lie down, only asking him to test three beds out of the remaining selection. No more incidents.

Hux was about to ask if they wanted to re-test any of the beds, or try any of the king-sized beds, when a sales representative approached them. “How are you gentlemen doing today?”

The man wouldn’t have been calling them gentleman had he seen what they’d been up to on the beds. The thought must’ve flashed through Kylo’s mind too because the corner of his mouth twitched up. “Good thank you, how are you?” 

“Good!” He smiled back, arm not quite gesturing to the mattress Kylo had been lying on. “Have you found anything you like?”

Lips pursed, parting faintly, Kylo hesitated, glancing back. “Uh… yeah. A few.”

“We have a wide selection of king size mattresses if you want to look at those,” he offered, motioning to the next section that was behind them.

“We’ve decided that we want a queen size,” Kylo added. “Unless…” 

“Are you looking for special features?” When Kylo hesitated the sales representative continued. “All the way in the back we have a variety of beds but with additional features. Do you have a hard time finding a bed that you both like? We have adjustable beds, you can adjust the angle if you like to read in bed or require different positions.”

“Do you have round beds?” 

Hux had been wary at the first murmur of ‘ _Unless_ ,’ pacified when Kylo was nodding with interest at the idea of an adjustable bed. He didn’t see the need it but it didn’t hurt to see what else was included at the back of the store. Yet he couldn’t say a round bed wasn’t part of his interests.

The sales representative wasn’t thrown by the question though, shaking his head after a contemplative second. “I don’t believe so but I can make a phone call to see if any of our other locations carry one. All of our mattresses are available for shipping to one store to another, and of course we deliver to any home or apartment.”

Kylo nodded sharply. “That’s good. Because I’ve always wanted to fuck around.”

Murder fresh in his mind Hux froze mid-lunge but the vaguely horrified look on the man’s face decided for him the more space between himself and Kylo would prevent cardiac arrest. 

Wisely the sales representative asked no more questions. More likely he was incapable of it. Deciding that the man was struck dumb Hux jerked forward, grabbing Kylo by the wrist and pulling him along, much in the way the mother scurried away with her daughter.

They were closer to the beginning of the queen size section when a different sales representative smiled at them. It was a stilted expression. Perhaps she had seen them when Kylo was rutting then mounting him shortly after. “Can… I help you?”

That reluctant tone confirmed it for Hux.

Kylo caught onto it too and ducked his head a little before glancing to the bed beside them. The fact that it was the mounting mattress was not lost on anyone, all three flushing to various degrees. “Yes, we would like to buy this mattress. And the box-springs too.”

“Have you looked at our pillow selection? We keep them at the front of the store.” She didn’t hesitate to give them a warning look. “By the windows.”

If that wasn’t a warning to stop any and all attempts at exhibitionism Hux would’ve laughed. Instead he hoped his ears weren’t turning red. 

“No, I’m actually good on pillows,” Kylo said, trying not to smirk at the situation. “I do need sheets though. And probably a bed frame too.”

“The bedframes we keep here are for display purposes only.” By the way she smiled she was clearly relieved. So was Hux, eager to get out of the store and convince himself that manslaughter was a very bad, very illegal thing. “There are several stores in the area that we recommend, I can give you their addresses.”

“That would be great,” Hux said, giving her an apologetic smile. 

At the cash desk, mattress and bedspring stickers provided to ring in and pay for the purchase, they each paid for half. Hux didn’t feel entirely surprised, and relaxed a little when Kylo laid his hand on top of his, kept it there when he provided his address and the best date for delivery.

Back in the car, looking at each other with renewed calm, Hux leaned his head against Kylo’s shoulder with a sigh.

Yet, had he known that Kylo would loudly ask him to hang onto the bedpost at the next store while hanging onto him in turn, he would’ve vetoed their next shopping stop.


End file.
